


horror movies

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	horror movies

A date fit into a busy schedule could have bee anything. Passing in the Gorilla position was viewed as small ‘dates’, as rare as it happened. Waiting by the locker room door, Randy saw Dean walking back with Roman. It took forever to get the Ohioan away from the team and now he was back to tagging and traveling with the Samoan. “I’m taking my boyfriend for the night. You can have him back in the morning.” An arm was protectively wrapped around the blond to pull him closer. Not being a stranger to fan stories and ships, when around anyone the fans loved seeing Dean with, Randy got a little overly protective and possessive. His eyes were locked on Roman as he nipped Jon’s ear.

“Unless you two had plans?” It was questioned but he didn’t want to hear if they did. A squirm was comparable to the lunatic’s shoulder roll. “We were just gonna go out drinking but we can do it some other night. Right, Ro?” The ex Shield members shared a glance. The face Reigns made was obvious but Orton acted as if it wasn’t. “Good. A night alone is what we need.” That was when Joe thought to mumble his opinion. The relationship with the two generational Superstars was like many backstage. They were fine with each other until something got in the way. At that moment, that something was Dean. “What’d you say?” The dare to repeat himself was taken. “I said, you can’t be alone with someone.” The darkness the new it boy tried to master was laughable. “Then enjoy your alone time.” Placing a hand on Dean’s back, the kid was nudged away from his friend.

Once they got away from the third wheel it didn’t take long to get back to the hotel. The single bed was a show that Randy wasn’t bothered by traveling with anyone. “Strip. Get comfortable.” It wasn’t as though his bags didn’t have items for the other. There just wasn’t a need for too much. The inked one grabbed the remote and crossed his arms. No matter how often he did it, Dean stripping down to his underwear was always a show. “See, this is the stuff you miss out on when you room with your friends.” They lied down with the younger man scoffing. “What I miss out on. You seem to get more out of it.” Randy wasn’t about the deny it; pulling off his shirt to exchange it for the street dog’s warmth.

As soon as the movie was turned on a hand was nearly punched into his side. “What was that for?” Movies weren’t usually something they did together while they were both fully awake. Their tastes in them were different. Randy loved horror movies and the slightest thing could scare Dean. Now making a date out of A Nightmare on Elm Street was a little rough. “You pick now to watch this? Not at noon or something?” This wasn’t onscreen Dean at all. This was Jon. His voice wasn’t as rumbled, he seemed a little more shy and vulnerable, and he proved he needed someone. It was mean but Randy loved to do this to him. “I give you Halloween and tonight’s not Halloween.” Randy rolled his eyes. “That means there’s no roaming creatures and villains. If anything you should feel safer. Now, shut up. You’re talking through everything.”

Two minutes into the movie turned into a half hour. Dean was still going on about how much he hated the person he was curled up to. “Can you hate me a little quieter?” That only brought the words closer to his ear. “I’m sorry am I talking over your fucking movie?” Batting at the blond’s shoulder was a nonverbal way of trying to stop the talking. “Don’t let me distract you. I would hate to do that.” The scream during Glen’s death scene forced Dean to look at the screen just in time to see the blood spray up from the bed. “That’s it! I’m not sleeping in this bed.” Randy shifted against all the movement. “Where are you going to sleep then?” A pillow was tucked under Jon’s arm. “I dunno. The floor, the closet, the bathroom.” Randy pulled against the other’s waist. “80% of all horror movies have a bathroom death. And it’s just as easy to kill you on the floor or in the closet.”

The bed shifted again as Dean lied back in place. “I hate you.” The Viper felt the raised Under Armour waistband beneath his hand. “Since you’re awake anyways… what about sex?” Their gazes met; Dean’s questioning and Randy’s asking. “You scare the hell out of me for sex?” Jon was sounding braver. “I’m only trying to save you.” It didn’t sound innocent but it took away a lot of the tension. “You’re an asshole, Randy.”


End file.
